Twisted
by ilzehs
Summary: Dean's past always come back to haunt him. This time it threatens his future with Roman. In the form of Seth Rollins. WrestlingKink prompt : Seth reclaims EVERYTHING. Dirtytalk, Rough sex, Non-con. Pairings; Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose, Ambreigns.


**Twisted**

 _Prompt - Seth reclaims EVERYTHING. Dirtytalk, painslut!Dean, rough sex_

 _Pairing(s) - Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose, Ambreigns_

 _Warning - Non-con, Dark, Evil, Forced Adultery_

 _A/N - First time writing these characters and genre. So bare with me. Prompt credit goes to wrestlingkink._

* * *

 _"Don't do this Seth…Please…"_

Seth smirked as he took in the sight before him.

Frantic wild tortured eyes that were directed towards the floor. Those trembling thin lips. Begging to be bit and ruined.

Dean Ambrose. A beautiful disaster. A hot messy wreck.

God Seth missed it. He missed it so fucking much. This…this feeling was like none other. To feel this power over his brothers again. He felt like king of the world. They will always be his bootlickers.

How dare them? How fucking dare them? Did they really think that Seth would be out of the picture forever? Did Dean really think that he would sit back and watch Roman and him rule over the WWE, _together?_ Like he was the afterthought of Shield?

Stupid fuckers. Dean should have known better than to get involved with Roman. Giving him what only belonged to Seth.

Seth fisted Dean's hair harshly and made him look into his eyes. Those eyes silently pleading with Seth. Still hoping that Seth wouldn't do this. Little bitch really forgot what Seth was like didn't he? No worries. Seth had no problem in reminding him of that. It would be nothing short of fun.

Seth thrusted his crotch into Dean's face…groaning at the friction. Dean whined pathetically, but didn't fight him. He knew better. He was too much of a love sick puppy to let Seth actually go through with his threat. The threat that will ruin Dean and Roman forever. Stupid bitch didn't know Seth was here to ruin them anyways. Playing with Dean and making him his bitch without a physical fight just sounded a better option for now.

Seth closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the moment. Feeling of that pretty mouth pressed against his hardness…Fuck. He loved that mouth so much. He couldn't wait to ruin it.

He pushed Dean back but kept his hand in Dean's hair. He fumbled with his belt buckle and unbuttoned his pants, getting his hard dick out, stroking it as his eyes found Dean's. Which were filled with disgust. He let a smirk appear on his face as Dean looked away.

"Come on Dean, haven't you missed me a bit? You are hurting my feelings baby!" He mocked, making Dean growl. Oh…Feisty bitch.

"Fuck. You." Dean said in a low voice, and it amused Seth to no end. He lowered down and pressed his forehead against Dean's,

"My sweet little slut has grown some balls I see….Let me remind you again Dean. I want you to cooperate. If you don't, Roman will find out all of your sick twisted little secrets that I am sure will make him go running away from you like a mad man." His tone was low, but scary. He felt Dean tense against his face and he chuckled. Just like he thought.

He straightened up and tapped his dick over Dean's sinfully tempting lips…He missed the feeling of those lips on his cock so much. He couldn't wait any longer.

Without a warning, he thrusted his dick into Dean's mouth, who hissed from the intrusion but let Seth guide his dick where he wanted it to be.

Seth moaned out at the wonderful feeling of having such heat surrounding his dick. He was so hard. So so hard. It wasn't long before he was fucking Dean's face. Brutally. Dean's lips stretching against his length. Sweet pretty little whines were ripped out of Dean's throat and that was only making Seth go faster. It was pure heaven.

But he couldn't cum just yet. That would be too soon. He wanted to have more fun with Dean. Having him down on his knees in front of him, willing to be used however Seth wanted to…he couldn't let it end so soon.

So he pulled Dean off of his dick.

Fuck. He could cum right then and there looking at Dean's face. Lips abused and swollen pink. Drool dripping down his chin. Cheeks flushed bright shade of pink. Hair all wild. Eyes wet with tears. He looked so wrecked and so beautiful.

"I hate you." Dean said. His voice small and weak. Pained. Full of hatred. It only turned Seth on more.

"I hate you too." With that, Seth got down on his knees and grabbed Dean's legs pulling him down roughly on the floor. Dean didn't protest. He fixed his eyes on the ceiling. Seth smirked and grabbed Dean's pants. Getting him out of them easily. He ripped Dean's shirt apart. It looked better this way.

"On your knees" He growled in Dean's ear, who silently complied. It only made Seth grin harder. Seth sat there on his knees as Dean got on his stomach.

Seth gave his ass a harsh spank as he growled, "You know how I like it…Ass up, face down"

Dean hesitated for a moment before he got into Seth's desired position. Seth was salivating. He stood up and got rid of his clothes as he kept his mouth running,

"Hmm…that's more like it…So fucking good….On your hands and knees for me…For Seth. You will always be my little bitch Dean. Remember that."

He got down on his knees again behind Dean. He wanted to savor this moment because he didn't know how long will it take before he gets his hands on Dean again. He grabbed Dean's asscheeks in both hands and played with the soft flesh. Smacking him every now and then as he let filth pour out of his mouth.

"You know…While I was sitting home and watching you and Roman all lovey dovey, I couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. I mean, I thought you and I had something special. Don't tell me you don't miss the way I used to make you feel…I know you Dean…I know what a little slut you are. I bet Roman doesn't do half the things you love because he's too much of a prude. And you are too much of a pussy to ask him to…After all, who would you go to if he leaves you too? Hmm? You and me always fit Dean. I could always give you what you want. But you couldn't help but be greedy…You couldn't be just happy to be my dirty little secret….I almost feel bad for ruining this for you and Roman…I do…But come on, you gotta admit you miss being my slut too," Seth bent down and bit hard just right above Dean's ass.

"Plea…please…Seth…No…marks….he'll know…I beg you…"

That finally got Dean to talk again. He was getting kinda bored playing this game alone.

"Hmm…but you taste so good….Tell me, do you let Roman share you? Have you told him how it gets you going when you are being used?"

"Stop Seth…"

Seth eyed Dean's entrance and blew on it, making Dean squirm.

"Does he know how much you love getting your ass eaten? Does he play with this pretty little hole like I used to?"

Dean whimpered and moaned involuntarily and it made Seth grin. He reached around to grab Dean's dick and yes, the little slut was hard.

"Oh you are such a whore Dean. What would Roman think if he sees you now? All hard and pretty for me? All spread open…So pretty…."

Seth leaned down and licked Dean's hole. It twitched in response. Seth's mouth watered. He dived in and ate him for all he was worth for. Leaving Dean a moaning whining mess on the floor.

Soon his fingers followed and he was stretching Dean roughly. He knew Dean could take a cock like a champ, but dry fucking was never his thing.

Dean was panting…face buried his his arms as he tried to keep himself silent. But Seth knew he was a mess. Dean was always so easy. Seth knew all the buttons to push to make Dean squirm like crazy for his dick.

"You ready for this dick? Tell me Dean…Let me hear you beg for me….Tell me you want me to fuck your hole like Roman never does…Come on you little slut…You know you want me…."

"No…No…No…No…" Dean whined rapidly…shaking his head on his arms…his whole body tense and tightening.

"I won't do it until you ask for it Dean….Come on…beg me"

"FUCKING GET IT DONE AND OVER WITH" Dean growled, making Seth break into a laugh.

"As you wish darling" And with that, he was balls deep inside Dean's sweet tight little ass. Clenching onto him…Swallowing his whole dick…Fuck…he fit so perfectly in that ass.

Dean was crying at this point, but Seth didn't care. The heat enveloping his cock was too sweet and too wonderful for him to think about anything else. For a few moments, he found himself silent too. Just enjoying pounding into that tight familiar ass.

His hand found Dean's dick again. Seth started stroking him roughly. "Come on Dean….come for me…Come for me you little slut…You are so tight…Does Roman fucks you this good? Or he is too much of a pussy to be rough with you? Big idiot doesn't know what his sweet little Dean really is….What a sweet filthy little whore you are, huh?"

Seth's thrusts were getting rougher and rougher, he was finding himself nearing the end. So he stroked Dean harder. And soon Dean came on his hand with a gasp. He went limp on his knees. Seth grabbed onto his lithe waist and started fucking him with harsh strokes until he reached his orgasm.

Fuck….That felt so good.

He pulled out and sat back on the floor. Taking in the scene in front of him and just cackling,

"Look at you…Look at your ass dripping with my cum….MY cum…Poor Roman…"

Dean had collapsed on his side. His eyes tightly shut in shame and anger. Jaw clenched. But he found his voice.

"Please Seth…I have nothing in my life. Let me keep Roman."

He begged. There was no fight left in him. He was miserable. Pathetic. It made Seth feel powerful.

He looked at Dean and smirked, beckoning him to get up and get in his lap.

Dean did as he was told. Sitting himself in Seth's lap as he looked down shamefully.

"Tell you what Dean, you keep me happy, I'll let you and Roman be happy. Can you do that?"

Playing mind games with Dean was his favorite thing. Dean was just so fun to mess with. To be played with.

"Please Seth…This is cheating!" Dean tried to reason.

"Would you rather lose him completely? I have all those pretty little videos of you getting drilled by multiple guys as I looked on…I can always send them to Roman and he can see what a freak he has been in love with"

"NOOOO!" Dean screamed, then shook his head and let tears flow out of his eyes freely.

"You are sick Seth"

Seth laughed and pulled Dean into a kiss as he mumbled, 'We are both sick Deano. That is why we fit."

Dean couldn't do anything but let Seth kiss him. After all, Seth was right. He never deserved Roman. He shouldn't have gotten with him in the first place.


End file.
